Afternoon Delight
by bellaBBblack
Summary: A short, fluffy one-shot a few years into Jake and Bells life together.


Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or these characters

Warning: Contains content meant for mature audience

* * *

><p>She plops down next to me on the couch. I don't look up, but it's hard to fight the smirk twitching at the corner of my mouth. We have a huge, werewolf-sized sectional in our tiny living room, not to mention her dad's old recliner that she usually sits in is in the corner, and she sits as close as possible to me. The recliner is old and smelly, but ever since Charlie passed away three years ago, Bells refuses to give it up.<p>

"Is she asleep?" I ask her about our little girl she just put down for a nap. The early afternoon sun slants in through the window, flicking out the soft reds of her brown hair. I cast a quick glance in her direction and hurriedly divert my eyes back to the television. My smirk has widened.

"Yep," she answers easily. I'm propped up by my elbow on my side, my head resting against my hand and my legs slung lazily over the couch so that my feet aren't on the cushions. She scoots closer.

I look at her again. She's really gorgeous like this, all messy hair, no make-up, and her ratty old sweats and my over-sized Metallica t-shirt on. It's almost too much to ask of me to patiently wait for her to make a move, but I do. I like it when she chooses me-even now.

After a moment, she snuggles up to my side, sighing contentedly when I sling my arm around her. She slowly turns her head, her soft pretty lips brushing against the skin of my neck. She kisses me sweetly, gently, but I can feel the passion and desire, the heat burning behind it. She rubs her nose along my jaw, nuzzling me and sighing again. I turn my head and capture her lips between mine, molding my mouth to hers.

Somehow, in our tangled position, she climbs to straddle my hips, and I'm half-sitting, half-leaning against the back of the couch. Her hands come up to frame my face, thumbs stroking along my stubble. I grip her hips firmly, pulling her to me and grinding her center against my growing erection. My fingers slip under her shirt, reveling in the feeling of her soft, silky skin under my rough hands. I skim up her sides as her tongue slips out and glides along my lower lip.

I groan. I can't help it. I shove the shirt up, my large hands wrapping around her ribcage, caressing her back, and grazing my thumbs along the sides of her breasts. I pull away from her slightly, tugging the shirt from her body and drinking in the sight of her fantastic rack. _God,_ I love her.

I cup one full, perfectly round breast in my hand, ducking my head to take the other one in my mouth and circling my tongue around her hard nipple. She moans, arching her back and tilting her head back as she rubs herself against me. My hips buck up, and, _Christ_, I need her so fucking bad.

I kiss my way back up her neck, pushing her hair back and cupping the back of her head as my lips trace the curve of her jaw. Her delicate hands grip my shoulders, her nails biting my flesh. _Too much._

I flip her over, hovering above her, lust and passion clouding my mind. Her half-lidded eyes are dark, tempestuous pools of chocolate framed by thick, dark lashes. Her cheeks are flushed, her lips slightly parted, and she's panting. _Fuck_, she's so beautiful. I close my eyes for just a minute, the sound of her racing, stammering heartbeat the best soundtrack to our love.

I hook my fingers in the waistband of her sweats and pull them cleanly from her body as I place soft, wet kisses down her middle and back up again. She gasps, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me down to meet her lips again. My hands only leave her to shove out of my shorts and to guide myself into her.

My head falls to her shoulder as I push inside her. She's perfect; warm and wet and tight. My muscles are trembling with the effort it takes to not fuck her hard. She threads her fingers through my hair, and I lift my head, searching for her lips again.

Her mouth melds easily to mine, and I slip my tongue into it; stroking and tasting, our lips move together in an effortless and enticing dance. I can't take it slow anymore.

One of her legs hitches around my hip, and I push the other knee to her chest, my hand smoothing over her hip and velvety thigh and gripping her ass as I thrust into her hard and deep. My mid-day scruff scratches along her satiny cheeks as I kiss her, tender, sweet, and gentle. My lips are soft and light against hers as I fuck her harder, faster.

I know how she likes it.

I can feel her start to tremble, her breathy moans and whispers against my skin become more desperate and intense, and soon enough, I feel a warm gush wrap around my cock. But I try to hold on, for just a minute more. She's so fucking beautiful like this, and I just want to enjoy the feel of her orgasm around me; the fact that I get to see her like this every day for the rest of our lives makes me burst with love and lust.

"Jake, I love you," she whispers, and I can no longer fight it. I kiss her deeply as I feel the tension build, and just as I start to pull out, she clutches me, shaking her head against me and murmuring, "No, don't," into my sweaty skin.

I guess she's ready to try again.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to my beta **_jkane180,_** she's awesome!

Announcement: This will most likely be my last fanfic. I am focusing on my original fiction and hoping to get published next year. Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed!


End file.
